The Chemistry Teacher
by Yellowgirllove16
Summary: Danielle Jadelynn Shiba is going through a tough time at the end of her senior year, with Finals,Tests,and Quizzes. Can she handle the return of her dangerous former Chemistry Teacher? And what will Jayden do to protect his only daughter? Jemily pairing
1. Life Of A High School Senior

POW!

In a flash the 16 year old boy was on the pavement of the training area looking up at his 17 year old sister. She held out her hand to help him up. He took her hand and she swiftly lifted him up.

"Did you really have to hit me so hard, D?" he asked.

The tall and skinny girl shrugged her shoulders. "You'll never be your best if I go easy on you, Nathan" she said calmly.

"Whatever" he mumbled

Danielle got back into her stance. "Aren't you going to get in your stance?" she asked.

"C'mon Danielle, we've been at this since 7 a.m. It's almost 5; I think it's time to stop."

Danielle was about to open her mouth to speak up then she remembered she had to go to the Library.

"I guess you're right I've gotta go meet up with Raven (Pink Ranger) anyways."

Nate looked relieved, and dashed into the house, but not with out knocking over the plant.

Danielle sighed and rolled her eyes. She was oh so crazy booked with school, training, and cheerleading; and Raven is asking her to get a boyfriend? If she wanted a breakdown she would _love_ to go boyfriend hunting.

The know-it-all cheerleader stepped into the shower and turned on the faucet. She sighed in delight as she felt the beads of hot water on her skin. She spent about 5 minutes just standing there.

***Knock Knock Knock***

"Danni, hurry up; I'm about to go to Adam's (Green Ranger) house"

"Piss off Nathan; I just got in."

"Well hurry up, or else I'm kicking this door down."

Danni closed her eyes and huffed as she applied shampoo to her straight and long hair.

"Took you long enough" Nate said with annoyance as his older sister stepped out of the bathroom in a red towel. Danielle glared at her brother.

"When are you gonna learn patience, Nathan?" Nate glared back then smiled.

"When you stop acting like there's a stick up your ass, _Danielle_"

Danielle stuck up her nose and walked away without a word while Nate just smiled victoriously.

Danni would have said something back, but then it would have turned into a one hour back and forth argument, and she did not have the time or patience for that crap. Danielle got dressed in a plain red T, blue skinny jeans, a white knit sweater, and white Nikes. "DANNI" she heard mother call her from her from downstairs. "COMING" she yelled as fled her room while putting her hair in a mid- ponytail. She ran down the stairs swiftly to see her mom, Emily in a white shirt and yellow pants with wedged heels. "Hi Mom" she greeted. Emily smiled at her daughter. "Hi honey, I'm meeting some parents in about an hour so can you drop your brother off at Adam's house. _'HELL NO, HE SAID THERE WAS A STICK UP ASS.' _Danielle would have said that, but she knew it was wrong. "But Mom, I have to hurry up and get to the library-" "Yeah, but you can call Raven and tell her that you're gonna be late." _'You just don't want to go to Mike's house because you're still mad at him for what happened 20 FREAKING YEARS AGO'_ (Read 'Is She Really Going Out With Him')Danielle thought blocking out her mothers rant about how she should drop off her brother. "Fine" Danni said cutting Emily off. "Just tell him that I'm waiting in the car, and if he's not out in 7 minutes and 44 seconds I'm leaving with out him." Emily smiled "Thank you, Danni" she said.

Danielle opened the door to her red Camry when she heard her dad, Jayden call out to her. "DANNI!" Danielle looked back and saw Detective Shiba's police car and smiled. "Hi Dad" She said happily.

Danielle was always happy to see Jayden. Ever since she was a little girl they had so much in common, and she could talk to him about almost everything.

"Hey D, where you heading?" he asked

"I'm supposed to be meeting up with Raven at the library, but Mom asked me to drop Nathan off at Adam's."

"So where is your mom?"

"She went to meet up with her students' parents."

"Ah"

"Why are you home so early, you said you'd be working late tonight?"

Jayden ran a hand through his dirty blonde hair at the thought of all the paper-work he has to finish.

"I have got a lot of paper-work to finish so…" Jayden trailed of his sentence

Danielle gave him a warm smile and a pat on the shoulder.

"So how does it feel to be officially the red ranger in 3 months?" Jayden asked

"I'm ready, I've always has been. I mean I've trained for this since I was 11. I know all the moves, the symbols, and all of the meditating techniques you taught me."

Jayden knew Danielle was more nervous than what she puts on; he just decided not to say anything. He probably should have never asked about that right now in the first place. Danni is about to graduate High School in 3 weeks. She has exams, final games, and all that extra credit essays and projects.

"Just don't worry about Samurai business right now, worry about your school, and your prom."

Danielle's round blue eyes flickered to Jayden with a flash of panic.

"HOLY SHIT!" she exclaimed

Jayden's similar blue eyes widened at his daughters outburst.

"PROM! I totally forgot about that, I need a dress, and a DATE!"

"Your prom is a week away; you've got plenty of time."

Danni relaxed a little and nodded "Yeah you're right. Sorry I'm just über burned, good thing I dealt with the whole drama and that psycho teacher." Danni almost shuddered at the reminder of the traumatizing experience she went through two years ago.

"Okay; I'm ready, let's bounce."

Jayden and Danni turned their heads to see Nate wearing a black T-shirt that said 'NIKE' across it and yellow basketball shorts with his skinny arms caring a backpack and his dirty blonde hair a little damp.

"Hey Dad" the awkward boy said with a smile.

Jayden smiled back and waved at him. "Well I guess I should let you two go; I've got work to do." He said leaving the two siblings alone.

***Awkward Silence* **

"Get into the car before I take the stick out of my ass and beat you mercifully with it." Danni threatened as she got into the drivers seat.

Nate mimicked her as he slid into the passengers' seat.

3 3 3

Danni saw a sign that said Rodeo Dr. and took a turn on it.

"Did you fill out your papers for the online classes you're taking next year?" She asked

Nate looked at her and nodded. "Yeah, why"

"I don't know, I'm just trying to make conversation?"

"Don't do that."

Danielle pressed the gas so she would get to Adams house quicker, and avoid the awkward silence. She wondered what was wrong with Nate; he always had some random to fact to state.

"You know you can never get a fart?"

And there it was.

"No Nathan; please explain to me what you mean." Danielle said half amused.

"Well if it's loud you can here it, but if it's silent you can smell it. Seriously those things are like ninja's they-" Nate got cut off by Danni's laughing. He looked at her like she was a lune. He had to admit his sister's laugh is kind of creepy. It's like _Ha Ha *snort* ha ha*snort* *snort*_

Danielle pulled up at Adam's house and Adam running to the car in a green jersey over a plain white T and green b-ball shorts. Adam looked a lot like his mom, Lola. Danielle and Nate got out of the car. Adam did a handshake with Nate as a greeting. Then he looked at Danni.

"What's up Rapunzel?" he asked.

"Hi Adam. Nathan I've gotta go; if you need me to come pick you up call me." Danielle said holding up her cell phone and pointing at it.

"K bye" Nate said walking to the backyard with Adam.

Danielle got into the car and drove away without saying anything.

"Hey Rae, sorry I'm late." Danielle said sitting down next the next pink ranger.

The chocolate skinned girl looked up from her book and shrugged. "Whatever girl it's not _my_ study time you're wasting."

Raven is what someone would call an acting queen; she can play any part, any where, any time. She can impersonate Beyonce, Shakira, even Chris Brown.

"Well don't just sit there grab your chemistry book and get to studying, the last thing I want is for you to fail and I'll have to be known as the girl with the idiot best friend." Raven snapped.

Danielle didn't say anything back because she knew Raven was right, Danielle sucked butt at chemistry and everyone knew it. She was just happy she managed to get at least a B- for the last 3 marking periods.

"Did you know I forgot all about prom?" Danielle asked taking out he text-book.

Raven scrunched her dark eyebrows at her "Where were you in la la land? Posters are all around the school?"

"I've been busy alright?"

"Too busy to notice posters everywhere you turn?" Raven murmured looking into her book

Danielle heard this comment and rolled her sea blue eyes.

As Danielle struggled to fully understand what the textbook was saying she heard someone say "What up ladies?" She looked up to see Cameron and Javier, the future Blue and Gold rangers. Danielle looked at Raven who was running her fingers through her thick dark curls.

"You guys couldn't have thought of a worse time to disturb us" Raven said rolling her slanted eyes.

"And I love you my bitchy sister." Cameron said with a fake smile

"Seriously boys; Raven and I have to study for our chemistry final." Danielle practically whined.

Cameron and Javier nodded.

"Yeah I forgot you suck butt at chemistry." Javier said.

"Yes she does, so may you please go do your history project because you know dad is gonna lash out if you don't get more than a C+ on that." Raven said raising an eyebrow at her twin.

Cameron rolled his eyes and sighed.

"C'mon Javier, I see we're not wanted here." Cameron said as he walked off.

Raven and Danielle waited until the boys were fully gone

"So…" Danni trailed off. Raven held her finger up.

"Nuh uh girl, you better gets back to studying." She demanded.

**Well what did you think? Oh yeah and the pictures of the character are on my profile.**


	2. Chemistry Teacher On The Loose

**7:14 pm at the Shiba house, with Jayden**

"What do you mean he's not the guy?" Jayden asked through the phone.

He was talking to his new partner who luckily for Emily was a man **(If you don't get the joke read Fight to Night) **

"_We interrogated his sister and she told us he was never the jealous type so he couldn't have killed his wife when he caught her with another man."_

"Well maybe she was lying to protect him. All of the clues lead up to him, the assault of the man she was cheating with, the ripped up wedding photos in his hotel suite, his wedding ring was on the floor next to her dead body."

"**Silence on the other line" **

"Well?"

"_You might be right, but there's another suspect."_

"Who"

"_The man she was cheating with had a wife, we interrogated her and she said she knew her husband was cheating on her."_

"Continue"

"_Her 19 year old daughter told me her mother has an anger problem, Chief suspects they planned on killing the woman, but she ended up chickening out."_

"Call her back to the station and ask her if she knew our first suspect"

Jayden suddenly heard his fax machine running. He looked toward it and saw the mug shot of Danielle's former chemistry teacher, Mr. Bates. He was the pedophile who stalked Danni 2 years ago. **(if this was TV series it would go straight to commercial break right now)**

**Flashback**

_Jayden was in the interrogation room with Mr. Bates glaring daggers at the sick man while 15 year old Danielle was looking at them through the one way window with scared teary eyes. Emily had her arms around her comfortingly._

"_Now listen to me you sick son of bitch, we know you were the one stalking her." Jayden growled. Mr. Bates just looked at Jayden with a blank face and crazy brown eyes. _

"_I love her" he said calmly. "And she loves me." _

_Danielle backed away from the mirror as if Mr. Bates was going jump out the window and kidnap her._

"_NO SHE DOESN'T LOVE YOU! STOP LOOKING OVER AT THE WINDOW I'M RIGHT HERE!" Jayden boomed. _

"_We're destined to be together." He said creepily while his eyes went leered over to the window as if he can see Danielle through it. Danielle covered her face in the crook of Emily's neck. _

_Jayden got up in his face, his voice dangerously low. "I. said. To stop. Looking. Over. At. The window." _

_Mr. Bates eyes leered away from the mirror and at Jayden "I want to touch her" _

_This made Danielle cry harder. She was so afraid all she wanted to do was make sure that sicko got the electric chair so he can never hurt her or anyone else ever again._

_Jayden's soothing blue eyes turned hard and cold grey. "Get him out of here. I'll take care of the rest later." He said angrily. _

**End of Flashback**

"_Hello Jayden, you there"_

"Oh yeah, Avery let me call you back. I've gotta head to the station for something"

Jayden hung up without waiting for a reply.

"JAYDEN, HONEY ARE YOU HERE!" He heard Emily call.

"Crap" Jayden whispered before he Jayden sat on the photo.

"IN HERE, EM" he called back.

Emily appeared in the doorway and smiled. Jayden smiled back. Must he say Emily looked very pretty today.

"Hi honey. How was you're day?"

"Crazed; how was yours?"

"Boring evening with boring parents, but there was this one parent who slapped his son across the head for almost failing my class with out telling him."

Jayden laughed at this but the stopped when he remembered the photo that was under his butt.

"Um Emily, I've gotta go to the station to figure something out. I promise I'll be back for dinner."

Realization crossed Emily's face.

"Oh I almost forgot, I've gotta make dinner. How does a frozen Pizza and chicken wings sound?" Emily asked.

Jayden smiled.

"As long as you put it in the oven first." Jayden said smiling.

Emily laughed at her husband's humor and went to the kitchen.

Jayden's smile disappeared as he got up and quickly grabbed the photo and his keys before he went out the door.

**7:32 pm at the Police Station with Jayden**

Jayden walked through the doors of the chief's office. The chief looked up from the stack of donuts he was eating and smiled at his favorite employee

"Hello Jayden"

Jayden held the photo of Mr. Bates up and pointed at it.

"Why did you fax me a photo of the lunatic chemistry teacher that stalked my kid?"

The plump man reluctantly pushed his beloved donuts to the side of his desk. He will make sure to eat them later.

"Jayden this hard to say, but Bates escaped from the mental hospital."

_What did he just say?_

Jayden held his hands up.

"Whoa wait a minute, you mean to tell me that Th-the sick basterd is out on the loose?"

"Jayden calm down."

"Calm down! That mad man stalked my daughter, he sent her weird notes, and he invaded her dreams and turned them into nightmares. How would you feel if this was your daughter?"

"My daughter is a 21 year-old party girl; she'd be flattered if she got stalked."

"By a 42 year old chemistry teacher?"

"Look Jayden I know this is bad, but I'm making it your job to find this guy, and bring him back."

"You know we wouldn't have to be going through this if he got the electric char like I suggested."

"Jayden…"

"I'm on it. I'm on it"

**7:49 pm at the Shiba house with the Shiba family. **

"And _that's_ why I'm going to have to retake chemistry online next year" Danielle said sadly.

"Geez, tough luck sis." Nate said while eating a chicken wing.

"Well why not ask Cameron to help you?" Emily asked

Danielle looked at her mom with confused eyes

"Cameron?" she asked

"Yeah he's great at chemistry."

Danielle thought hard for a minute "Okay, maybe I'll ask him tomorrow."

Danielle looked at Jayden who was staring at her with scared and apologetic eyes.

"Dad, why are you looking at me like a kicked puppy?" she asked.

Emily put a hand on Jayden's shoulder. "Is everything alright, Jay?" she asked.

Jayden looked at Emily and nodded. "I uh have something to take care of." Jayden said as he got up and walked out of the kitchen.

Nate reached for Jayden's leftovers.

"Nuh uh" Danni said as she slapped Nate's hand away.

**7:54pm in Jayden and Emily's bedroom with Jayden**

'_I have got to tell somebody about this.' _Jayden thought as he dialed Kevin's number.


	3. Going To Nebraska

**7:54 pm in Jayden & Emily's bedroom with Jayden**

"_Hello"_

"Mia? This is Jayden, put Kevin on the phone?"

"_Oh well I guess there's no hello for me is there, Jayden? Whatever, I'll go get Kevin." _

"Don't take it so personal."

_*Objects moving around*_ _"Hello"_

"Hey Kevin."

"_Are you alright, Jay? You sound like you're about to cry."_

"I've gotta tell you something."

"_What is it?"_

"Do you remember Danni's old chemistry teacher, Mr. Bates?"

"_That lunatic? What about him?"_

"He broke out of the crazy house."

"_GLASS SHATERING" _

"Are you alright, Kevin?"

"_Did you just say he broke out?"_

"Yes"

"_What are you going to do?"_

"I don't know I just had to tell someone."

"_It's going to be okay."_

"How do I know that? He's probably closer than we think, and there's no doubt he's going to come after Danni."

"_We're in L.A the mental hospital is in Nebraska, how is he going to get there?_

"I don't know, but all I know is I have to search for this guy."

"_So you mean to tell me you're going to Nevada to search for this guy?"_

"Yes tomorrow, I'm telling Emily tonight."

"_Well good luck man."_

"Uh no' you're coming with me."

"_WHAT! Are you high? I'm not even cop."_

"You may not be a cop, but I am, and you're the only person I would ever go on this type of mission with."

"_Why can't you choose, Mike or Antonio?"_

"Lola will kill me if I made Mike come with; you know how over protective she is, and Antonio is going with Carmen to see Linda at her private school."

"…_Fine; I'll tell Mia tonight, we'll meet at your house tomorrow at 5?'_

"Sounds good to me, thanks Kevin."

'_What are best friends for?' _

**Both hang-up**

**10:17 in Jayden & Emily's room with Jayden and Emily.**

"I've gotta tell you something." Jayden said as he sat up in his bed. "You might want to sit down for this."

Emily face dropped and her body stiffened she hated when Jayden said those words it always meant something bad. She slipped on a yellow t-shirt and sat down next to her husband on the bed.

"What's going on?"

Jayden cleared is throat he looked at Emily and braced himself for the tears.

"Bates- Danni's old science teacher…"

Jayden trailed off when he saw Emily's body stiffen. She nodded so he could continue.

"He broke out of the mental hospital, I just found out this evening."

Jayden prepared himself for Emily's sobs.

"Oh _*sob*_no"

And there it was

Emily clung onto Jayden and sobbed into his neck.

"We have to do something." She whispered with tears still streaming down her cheeks.

Jayden nodded "I'm going to search for him in Nebraska tomorrow morning."

Emily sat up abruptly "I'm going with you."

Jayden shook his head "Kevin is already coming with me and the kids will get suspicious. No is my final answer."

Emily detected the firmness in his voice and new he wasn't going to let her go.

"I'm scared for her, Jay"

"She is going to be okay, I'll make sure he doesn't hurt her again."

Emily spent an hour sobbing before dosing off to sleep. Jayden slid from under her and started packing.

**5:00 am at the Shiba house with the Shiba family**

Jayden lifted is travel pack on his shoulder and joined Kevin at the door.

"Be careful, sweetie." Emily said as she kissed Jayden's lips softly. "That goes for you too, Kevin."

Emily gave her friend a bear hug.

Jayden Nate a hug. Nate would have hugged back, but he was half asleep. Jayden laughed at this then gave Danni a longer hug.

"Dad…this isn't the first time you've left town for a search." Danni said trying hard to breathe.

Jayden then realized he was getting suspicious and pulled away "Yeah, sorry"

Danielle smiled. "It's okay, be careful."

Jayden nodded and headed out the door with Kevin


End file.
